StarCruiser (2017 remake)
StarCruiser Is a 2017 remake of a 2001 movie based on the 1986 video game Starring Sam Willis And Diana Hiller And If You Watched The 2001 Movie You Know The Plot Plot Coming Soon Why Rated R # Theres A Scene where a pilot inside a plane gets crushed by a Block When the HQ collapses (Blood Splatters) # Also Agent 31 Rips An Alien In Half (Inside Shown But It’s Only Ooze) # Many People Gets Shot By Phasers # Agent 14 Swears A Lot # The HQ Collapse Scene May Scares Some Kids # Also Many People Gets Exploded Inside (offscreen) # Agent 63 Gets Violent When He's Hungry # A Lot Of Decapitations, Stabbing And Impalitions # The HQ Scene is the Goriest # Before The HQ Collapse The Villain (Adan Hobbs) Holds and hatchet and folds it and stabs it to his face and pulls it out (he's still alive and only blood is shown) just to prove he’s not a human # One Infamous Scene Where Adan Hobbs Disguised As Agent 81 shatters Agent 74's Head in a jet engine (a lot of blood splatters) Easter Eggs # In The Opening Scene an agent is playing the original StarCruiser Arcade In The Lobby On The Background # Agent 58 References The Super Bowl While In The Elevator Scene Where 58 and 14 are talking # Agent 87 Mentions Soulja Boy and N.W.A. : You Listen To Soulja Boy But Me 87 Listens To N.W.A. # Agent 31 Tips Over A Food Tray and screams son of a hctib it’s a reference to The Boys (2005 film) but instead agent 49 said hey watch your kcufing Language # Aliens Are Dancing To Gummy Bear Song In The Background When The Aliens Are Arriving to Earth Promotions Marketing * Some Funko Pop Figures (including 58,14,31,76,Adan Hobbs And Aliens) * Aliens Plushies * The Soundtrack And A Main Alex Ferrari's Single Get Free On CD And Digital * While Preordering The Game You Can Get A Phaser Replica Theatrical Release # Doritos Bags Include Agent 14 # A PS4,Xbox One,Steam Game Was Released On The Same Time as the movie # MTN Dew Bottles Include Agent 31 Pointing With A Phaser # Some Ads Have The Aliens Interrupting The Ad And The TV Spot Shows its start with a fictional restaurant named Gross Foods And The Color Bars Appears And The Aliens Break Out Of The Screens And some clips of the movie is shown and here it is # Best Buy Store From Salt Lake City Utah Hosted A Week Long Promotion Where Everything Looks Runned Down like fake shelves are broken TVs shows an image that it was cracked and Sam Willis Gets To Sign The Shoppers Objects That They Purchased That have to do with the movie and the lights are toned down also some alien plushies are hanging on the roof and a giant replica of The starcruiser with curved shelves filled with merchandise from the movie that takes a half of the store # Gamestop Filled A Shelf With All The Games From The Star Cruiser Series Where the toys were Soundtrack # Sweet But Psycho - Ava Max # In Da Club - 50 Cent # Ballroom Blitz - Sweet # Inferno - Slim Ferrari # Youve Got Another Thing Coming - Judas Priest # Get Free - Slim Ferrari Reception Rotten Tomatoes Rated 89% Imdb Rated 9.2 IGN rated 9.1 Metacritic Rated 72% Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science-Fantasy Films Category:Rated R Films Category:Rated R Category:Films based on video games Category:2017 films Category:2017